People interact with computer applications through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of a user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging from communication applications to productivity tools. Many such applications help authoring of content. Communications between collaborators of a document may be dispersed across multiple applications. Today, it is difficult to access all the communication around a document in one place.